


Wranglum Goes Fillying

by Wranglis_Disorder



Category: Filly Funtasia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wranglis_Disorder/pseuds/Wranglis_Disorder
Summary: Bella gets her wish granted by a mischievous Petunia...





	Wranglum Goes Fillying

Petunia was ready to pick her list of victims.

Who’s first? Who would she become, and who would she fuck? The power of choice was incredible.

The roster below:

-Ashia  
-Florian  
-Thori  
-Cookingpot  
-Twilight  
-Sparkle  
-Coach  
-Tula  
-Battiwigs  
-Rose  
-Bella  
-Will  
-Lynn  
-Cedric  
-Melody  
-Zam  
-Zamie  
-Zack  
-Fabian  
-Farina  
-Glitterina

New to Season 2!  
-  
-  
-I uhhhh forgot who the new characters are, already. Somebody wanna fill(y) this in for me?

-WARNING: this story will contain potentially many kink/fetish materials. Like bubblewrap, groups, non-gory separation, and stretching. Or maybe the one from ‘Rocky Start’ if you’ve read that all the way to completion.  
Going in the direction of least resistance - straight down onto that cock  
~ Petunia’s trademark line  
That was deep - very - so deep you felt it all the way through  
~ her other trademark line  
NOTE TO SELF: mention heat on non-sexual areas and erogenous zones in future chapters.  
CHAPTER ONE - *Bella*

“Boss, last time we tried this, you almost died”, Battiwigs protested.

“I know what I’m doing, kid”, Wranglum groaned. “I am the Wrangler of all fillies, and if I can’t have it my way, I’ll find another way”.

“You enjoy doing this, don’t you? What, some sort of-”

“Hush. I need to focus on working this spell so it returns me automatically by morning”. Wranglum lifted up a filly hair, this one a suave strawberry pink. “This one’s an interesting one, and the DNA here is extra vibrant. Some sort of romance effect. This should make me look exactly like the filly in question”.

“And who would that be, my lord?”

“The pink one with the thick, luscious hair. It was easy to grab it off her, but I slipped up and she may have seen me. Somehow, though, I don’t think she minded.”

“How on earth did you even get her down here?” Battiwigs asked, confused.

“I was in the form of another filly in turn”, Wranglum answered simply.

“So you led her down here?”

“I went up and hid around, then grabbed it off. Well, I wasn’t exactly a filly, but that’s not important right now”.

“You were some what, some animal?”

“Only your precious Bijou”

“You f-”

“Watch your tongue, flying rat. She probably thought her pet was just being feisty, my cover isn’t blown”.

“Or she has a guess full well and is playing dumb”.

“How adorable”, Wranglum scoffed, “Now pass me the damn potion or I’ll show YOU playing dumb”.

“You mean show me where it’ll get me?”

“I mean no Petunia for you”.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Wrangy”

Wranglum lost his composure and simply hopped his mirror off to the other side of the room.

A bright flash of light.

“Wait a second-”

“So you’ve done this on your own without me then? To get the hair? Your story isn’t adding up, boss”.

“That’s Bess to you, dumbass”, and a perfect clone of Bella stood in front of the young bat.

“Uhhh- sir?-”

“Yes, it’s perfect isn’t it? I look exactly like her. Now get me the mirror so I can see how I look”.

“Looks like some of the vanity rubbed off on you too”, Batti chuckled, and earned a light smack from a pink hoof across the chin.

“If you must know, I worked on the spell. It’s improved. And I have animal servants, remember, enchanted and all, who can get things for me”.

“Ohhh...of course, you are always brilliant, My Lord!”

“Shut up Battiwigs, and get the mirror already”.

Batti scampered off and returned with the now blank mirror, holding it up with all his strength (it was heavy) and Bess lost patience and simply magiced it up herself.

“Just like her, minus one thing, the name. I’ll go by Bella too. She won’t know the difference, and maybe we can have some fun, even snag a crystal or two even off the unsuspecting lot of them”.

“Yuck, you’re going to associate with fillies?”

“This is so sad, can we have 5000 crystals?”

\- - - - - - -

Bella was back from the rose garden, having picked out a nice daffodil for herself and one for Rose. Leave it to her to manage to find daffodils in a rose garden, but talents are what they are.

A familiar face walked up to her, and for a second Bella thought she had found a magic mirror in the middle of the courtyard, but no, it was a real filly! Just like her!

“Hello”, she said smiling, curious. “You look just like me, is this some feat of magic?”

“I am just like you”, the doppelganger replied, smiling with adore, “don’t you like to see yourself in all your soft beauty?”

“Oh, you’re a tease,” Bella countered, blushing a little. “But I’m not that easy. How did you do it?”

“I really am like you, see?” Bellum held out her hoof and touched Bella’s. It was ethereally soft, and Bella felt her heart jump at realizing the mirage in front of her was, in fact, real.  
She felt almost heated. There had been something she had always wanted to try, because deep inside that smug and soft mug, Bella loved herself a lot, in a caring way, and there was only one way to try this.

“So, where you from?” she smiled. Hopefully it wasn’t too obvious.

“Not around here, that’s for sure”, the other filly smiled. Bellrus? Whitney? Ella? What name? No flowers this time.

“Well, I’m from the elfen fiefdom...well, it’s not a fiefdom, I kinda forgot the word. But uh… my name’s Bella, it’s nice to meet you. And you are?”

“Bella, what a nice name! Sounds sweet, like strawberries in a summer field...or cotton candy at a summer fair”.

“Quite the poet”.

“Yeah, my name is Cherry,” Wrangler decided. “Cherry Blossom, but you can call me just Cherry or Blossom, either goes”.

“How wonderful! Your name fits you just like mine does! I can see how, your, well, our hair is like a pink forest, a tree in the breeze of some enchanted woods, eh?”

“You’re quite the writer yourself, darling”, Blossom replied. “Hey, care to show me around here? I’m looking for the Academy of Funtasia, this is the place, isn’t it?”

“Indeed it is. Who were you looking for?” she quipped, suddenly suspicious if also feeling sly.  
This could work out so so well, even if this girl before her only stayed one night over…

“Oh, for you, actually,” Cherry replied, deciding to start smoothing it up more. “I heard I had a twin around here and wanted to learn more”.

“I see,” Bella smirked, “we’ll have to get you checked in. There’s a room in our dorm you can take, down the hall from mine”.

“Hope nobody’s in between”, Cherry smiled.

Bella was taken aback at this boldness. Who was this filly!

“I’m afraid um, Lynn is, and Rose, you don’t know them yet, but don’t worry, they won’t tell if we go out for a late night stroll or something, you know...just to talk”. She smiled sheepishly.

Cherry Blossom had the most shit-eating, simpery grin on her face as she prospected about tackling this young elf and making love to her on the flower bushes outside the academy, near the forest. She had some spells in mind too she was sure the real filly would love, but that would come then.

“I’d love to meet your friends!” she chimed, honey in her voice.

“So smooth”, Bella thought out loud.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing, let’s go up to the headmaster first, all visitors need to be signed in”. Bella didn’t suspect a thing.

Cherry, meanwhile was seeing a vibrant opportunity. She of course knew exactly who Rose was, and a good guess about Lynn too, so this would be easy for her.

\- - - - - -

The day went swell, Cherry thought, it was just like Petunia had been, except this time, she had gone along with things, pretended to enjoy all the silly filly activities and their puffy overdone warmness and joviality. But this time she did not mind - she almost - liked it? Oh no...no that was too far. Even Wranglum had standards. This was not to be allowed, even in the form of a pristine pink piece of ass that she was-

-piece of ass. Okay, wow. At least she hadn’t thought pussy, but wow. Clearly she was way too into this, but maybe it was having Bella around that influenced her. After all, she’d chosen this one filly, there was something about her, despite the simplicity, the hopeless romanticizing, the careful words that always snaked around to something or another. She was simply a work of art, and Cherry was going to sculpt her. A blossom like no other.

The smooth pink body, like a soft marshmallow, it seemed, or maybe a teddy bear? A lot of good words, for sure.

Of course, now Cherry was thinking too much of it, and she realized she was becoming aroused a little. Best to hide that. Not to mention, she had to focus on the goal here. The crystals.  
No, she had done this to have a good time.

And hopefully stick to the one and right filly for this time. Because up came Lynn, majestic as a duchess, eyeing curiously the clone who was so clearly Bella and yet all so clearly not.

“So what are you doing here, squirt?” she squinted and eyed the strange figure before her.

“Just, you know, minding my own business, what about you?” Well GREAT, that sounded fucking terrible. And it had taken her a good five seconds to reply, in which time the witchy had been slowly staring at her with some amount of amusement and disdain. She showed no sign of outer weakness, a strong filly this one was.

Maybe some disbelief, but no visible discontent or discomfort.  
Still, this filly too was taking her sweet time in replying.

“Well...uh, it’s nice to see you again too. What’s up?”

“I’m just here to see my sister in the mirror”, she smiled, trying to not make the line too awkward.

“Oh. okay. I’m wondering where you’re from?”

“What does it look like,” Bella-2 said unamused. “Am I a Princess to you?”

“No, but if you’re an elf too, one would think you’d have met Bella in your home land, not all the way here through a portal or something”.

“Well, I didn’t hear about her until here, where she got famous along with the rest of you for saving Aquatica and this island from ruin at the hands of the great and fiery echoes of the dark lord Wr-”

“ShhhH!!! Don’t say his name!” Lynn panicked.

She then grinned, “Just kidding”.

“Point being, you five are famous now, The Great and Powerful Filly Five, the Real Rangers and all!”

“Not really,” Lynn rolled her eyes. “We got one news article. One. For both things. And it wasn’t even all of us there in the watery one, I wasn’t in the lake, just nearby”. She seemed upset.  
“Bet you were still a great hero though”, Cherry smiled warmly.

“Heroine, but yeah, I guess. Although we pussied out and ran off at the end”, she concluded with frustration. “Still, not nothing”

“I like to think hero should be a unisex word, don’t you? Like when you say “hey colt” to your girl pal, shouldn’t we take back all these words from the boys?”

“Well, what words will they have for themselves then?” Lynn asked, genuinely caught off guard this time. This was a bit weird a topic.

“They’ll just the shared ones. Not special, we fem fillies are the special and important ones, right”. All that was on Cherry’s mind was how to play this out right and she was failing terribly. Different opinions and all.

“Uhh...yeah. I guess. Say, I got class now, talk to you later I guess, uh… see ya”.

“Ba-bye”, Blossom chuckled.

\- - - - - - -

Late at night, Petunia Cherry was scampering through the girls’ first year dorm halls, trying to remain unseen among the many doors it held in just this one wing. At least two each side, and several more for bathrooms and a common area of some sort, plus the exit and an emergency exit and balconies. Lots for just four fillies, usually three.

Thinking too much and too hard on this, she failed to notice Lynn appearing again from the dark, like an angel in the light, but something dark on her visage. She was smiling an uncomfortably wide and knowing smile, like she had a favour. Oh no, the merchant role. This could go badly.

“What are you doing up?”

“Wondering why you’re going to Rose. Or Bella, if that’s who it is. Since you love your sister so much”, she leered and jeered. “Did you really think I’d buy you just suddenly hearing about Belle after she came here? You know something, and you’re up to trouble, I know that. I can help”, she offered.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to. And I’m doing all good, thanks”.

“But I want to, unless you’d like to explain why not, and maybe to Sparkle as well”, the cape-glowing mass of red hair replied with a smirky gaze.

“Snitch”, Blossom accused with a fat and fluffy hoof.

“That cute chubby hoof ain’t stopping me”, Lynn groaned, then began chortling. “Try something else, ya daft. Or are you also as dumb as Bella is?”

“You wouldn’t say that to her face”, Blossom replied.

“OH I would, and I’d say you had said it first”, she laughed quietly, trying not to awaken anyone.

“You little cunt-”

“I’m bigger than you, and I’m not afraid of you either”, Lynn smiled, “Don’t even try fight me, I can kick your ass and send it back to the continent where it should be. Now tell me why you’re really here”.

Cherry thought a moment, and offered this:

“If I do to you what I was going to do to Bella, would that satisfy you?”

“What would that be?” Lynn leaned in, grinning and glaring at once.

“Let’s go back in your room…”

\- - - - -

“Well, how about that, you look quite entrancing without the cape as well as with it. Such allure”, Cherry Blossom piped.

“This has to be fast, you have to get her or she’ll think something went wrong, or you chose me over her. And quiet.”

“You mean get TO her”.

“Whatever, just hurry!”

“You want to be the one with the blankets and ropes or shall I?” Cherry asked.

Lynn threw a pillow at her. “Me. And if I want to switch I’ll say so”.

And so, they began assembling some sort of concoction resembling a cross between a warm hug and a robotic machine.

“I know some interesting elven spells”, Cherry offered. “Care to try?”

And so, wrapped in blankets and sheets, they made quiet but furious love under the gaze of the window outside, the full moon bright. But someone was watching…

“Oh my, you’re so tough…” “Rough”... Blossom was starting to have a hard time feeling her crotch. Lynn was ramming her like a jackhammer, feisty and eager and determined to finish as fast as possible. Maybe it’d be nice if she helped Cherry finish too, but one can only ask so much.

Bijou was looking in from outside, taking note. This was important to let Bella know about. As she perched back on the far roof nearer the boys’ dorm, a shady figure flew out to watch as well.

“Hey what are you doing here??” Batti asked. “Don’t tell anyone I saw you”.

Bijou shrugged and gave a glance as such to mean the same.

“Perhaps later?”

She nodded, yes, later.  
They could talk.

Or something.

\- - - - -  
As Cherry thought she was getting close, Lynn gave in and collapsed, sighing as she released herself all over Blossoms’ belly. The pink was now a matte fur, and slick and shine as it was, the ruffle was beginning to show a bit now. She’d have to even it out smoothly again before going to the far side of the area.

“OH, but I can’t let you go without you being done too!” Lynn cried, “Please, take me! I’ll be a good bottom, I promise!”

“Not the words I’d expect to hear from you”, Blossom grinned, but purred a catface a little and began to grind and rub on Lynn’s nethers again, this time at a steadier and more controlled pace. She watched as Lynn convulsed, still sensitive, lips against lips, chests pressing chests..mouth on mouth. She could feel her heartbeat. It was all too nice...if juicy. Girl, this would be hard to explain later.

Dribbing, tribbing, dripping and dripping wet, they eventually both lied down as Blossom finally gave in too. It had been fifteen minutes. She had to hurry or Bella would worry.

“I’m sorry to leave you so fast in such a rush, but thank you so very much”, she offered, and tweeted off, stopping at a bathroom to clean herself.

“Bye…” Lynn said quietly, all her oomph and stamina out of her now, feeling dazed but fulfilled, relieved and maybe even..satisfied for once? She hoped she’d see this filly again, but somehow, this felt like it had been a one-time deal.

\- - - - - - - -

‘There you are’, Bella began, “What took you so long??”

“I had an obstacle,” Blossom explained,” Lynn wanted to know what I was doing running about.”

“And what did you tell her?”

“I...reasoned things out with her. We’re on clear waters now, don’t worry”.

“I hope you didn’t leave her room in too much disarray”, Bella sneered.

“I-”

“C’mon, I’m a bit silly but nobody’s that much a fool”. Bella giggled. “Now can you do me one better than her or should I call it off?” she gleamed, feeling in control now.

“Well, and I took you for an innocent”, Blossom said, looking important and indifferent like she had as Petunia back then.

\- - - - - - -

“This is quite a collection of toys.” Cherry commented.

“Oh, if you think THIS is a lot, you should see what Rose has...oh mama mia”, she snarked, “that’s a collection to make some filly jealous!”

“I can do more than these little buzzers can though”, Cherry purred. “You know I can do spells, right?’

“I’d like to just enjoy my body on me. Or, well, your body on me. God, I never thought this would come real.”

“Not what most people mean by ‘go fuck yourself’ eh?” Blossom suggested.

“Hmm, but it’s better because you’re you and I’m me. Even I can’t be that sassy”, she said, whipping her hair about in defiance. “Now come take me, and we’ll see what so-called spells you can get back there”

Bella presented herself, her hindquarters in full sight, her open coochie smiling and beckoning with glisten. “I’m all yours~”, she wooed. A wide and tempting hole for sure, a wide area to grab upon. Maybe they could even stick it in each other a bit, or swordfight. Blossom felt her clit harden.

“I wasn’t so sure I wanted to spoon you, thinking more of something mutual, where we’re facing both our chests inside,” she imagined.

“My wish is your command”, Belle giggled, and began to turn, but stopped and returned, “oh but won’t you start like this? It’s how I always imagined it, being tackled from behind by some big strong other me”.

“Of course, dear darling,” her words crisp like honey. Cherry rolled slowly onto Bella, causing them to both turn and fall flat over on Bella’s bed, snickering like schoolchildren doing something wrong. Which was partly right.

“Now, turn around and bend me over”, Bella instructed.

And so, they caressed each other slowly, feeling every bit of Bella there was to feel on either end. Or side.

“You’re barely even pushing,” Blossom got in between breaths and thrusts and slides. “C’mon, we both pulling in”.

“I just want to be taken”, Bella smiled.

“Truly a hopeless romantic”, Cherry added, and pushed her partner’s bangs aside for a peck on her forehead, going down to her nose and then her lips. And it was a sweet tender kiss, some tongues here and there. Although it was nothing compared to what was going on downstairs, some slipping and sliding of parts and friction like nothing else.

Oh how wonderful, such pleasure ~ ~ ~

“But there’s more we can do, so much more” Bella continued, “ a whole collection of things you wanted to try, right? And that’s all nice and clean too, gospel promise”.

“I’m so very tempted”, Cherry began. She panted. “Maybe something a bit...inside, you know?”

“I like it mostly on the bean, really” Bella simmered honestly. She cooed, “but I can be flexible, and so can this thing!” she glamourously held up a long tube with magic. “One end this side, one end the other side! Perfect!”

“You really are too much”, Blossom reminded. “I honestly feel I just want to protect you sometimes”.  
“I don’t need protection, and neither do you. That’s what we have each other for, ya bat”, Bella squeaked. “Now slip it in before I get cross”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sharp edges on the floor. Slickness and wet everywhere. A lot of russled mattress. And a nearly bust pillow.

“I want something different”, Bella yawned. “Let’s take up your offers, maybe?”

“I had a different idea, first”, Cherry began. “You said you like it on the tip, right?”

“Yeahah…” She felt the other her begin to awkwardly slide her clit in to her, trying to push Bella’s back in the other way at the same time.

“How’s this feel?” the shadow offered.

“Good...so very...good. Meoow…”

“Oh, you like animal play, eh?”

“I’d say I’m quite an animal in bed, but you haven’t seen nothing yet, just some toys. We need magic”.

“Call me your filly”

“In which way, mmm?”

“In any way”.

“Perfect”.

They began fighting a little, casting bits of magic on their mirror, while their erect clitorises began swinging back and forth at each other. Parry! A hit! They struck each other in the chords, and the hit was reverberating when they gave up on the magic, and Blossom offered something else.

“No mirrors, let’s use your crown gem”.

“Why not yours? You seem more talented at this than I am”

“Yours is different. And more special. They just look the same”.

“MM, but what do I cast?”

“Anything you like :D”...

“Rose told me she had come up with something original… a flesh-closing spell of some sort...would you like to try?”

“Certainly”.

And so, they went though a list of spells. The bubblewrap that Blossom had done on Lynn and before Lynn on her, with Bella wrapped like a bubble, oozing and poking out like a trapped fishie. How very silly, but sweet nonetheless, like a candy apple.

Poke poke.

A plethora of Bellas. Never too many. Loose panties everywhere.  
It was like an army more than an orgy.

“Too much?”

“Too much?”

“What if I stretched the limits?” Blossom asked, as she began to play with Bella’s body as if she was play dough. Slowly, Bella realized she was not just being hugged and massacred by Cherry’s demeanour, but physically puffed out like pastry. A marshmallow, even. She felt like she was entering a black hole, but somehow, it felt...good?

Cherry wrapped a floppy dough-like piece of Bella round her nape. “Wonder if I can split you up?”

“Oh please do try, split me apart!” Bella practically begged. “I’ve never had so much fun…”

And so Cherry began to slowly tear apart at Bella, picking her piece by piece, until it was like lumps, or blocks to put together.

“I can see my own ass”, Bella joked. “Huh, I never realized I was so fat down there”.

“Thick, more like it. You ate me, would you like to...eat yourself?”

“Ohhhh…” and Bella was pleasantly glad to find she did taste good, fruit and all. Her fruit were quite ripe too, if a bit sore already at this point.”

\-- - - - -

“Best save the best for last”, Blossom agreed.

She closed in her vagina and Bella’s, and they climbed onto each other. “Now, let’s rub one out, eh?”

She felt their skins begin to ruffle and fluff apart like tissue or maybe something silkier, a fine gel with pearls, perhaps. Despite the strangeness of it all, Bella had never felt so pleased by this before. True, she hadn’t slept with many fillies, but this was beyond anything.

“I can make you gooey too”, Blossom giggled. Bella began to dissolve a little as Cherry turned her from sappy down there to sappy everywhere.

“And we can go on and on and on”...

\--------

A very tired hour later, they both lay on the bed.

“This was awesome, thank you so very much” Bella breathed.

“I have one more thing for you, since I see your friends here have been...busy”

Bijou and Batti came in, drenched. But it wasn’t raining. They looked...sticky.

“I can explain” Batti mouthed as Bella looked away a second past them.

“I know exactly what you two did, and you will tell me all about it later”, Blossom mouthed back quickly.

In fact, what they had done was help relieve their nerves after all this spying, and all that softness and wet feathers and skin had done them both some good. Although all that white might take some time to clean out from their coats, at least Batti’s was more visible but Bijou would have more area to clean. They looked almost drowned in it, what sort of spells had Bijou made Batti figure with the mirror? Oh no, had the mirror been seen by her? Oh dear….

“I want to show you something your little pet bat here can do for you, the owl can watch”, Blossom explained.

“She has a name, you know” Bella shook her head.

“Yes, Blowjob, right?”

‘Uhhhhhh…”

“It’s Bijoux, isn’t it?”

“No X…”

“Oh…”

\--- -- - - -- - - -

Outside on a tree, it was getting closer to morning now. Thankfully, nobody seemed outside, although Blossom had worriedly caught a glance of some white filly flying over the trees a bit, what had he been doing - she felt a smell distinct to Rose, hmm… he was up late, but the quartet went unnoticed into the woods.

“Now, Batti will show you his own trick,” Blossom continued. And she cast a spell that grew Batti to Bella’s size, and furred him up. “I think he wanted to do this”, she laughed.

Batti grabbed Bella by surprise, tossing her around while hanging upside down himself, and began eating her out while his wings and tail grasped the elf girl and held onto the branch at the same time. Bella was crying out from the euphoria, however, and Bijou wisely grabbed a fruit off the tree and shoved it in her mouth. Now that, was a lot of juice. She bit the fresh plant ovary hard, feeling its essence dribble and drip down her and the huge bat even as she took in every last swish of his tongue under her loins. This had been something new...and the school pet...who had imagined? Hopefully Will would not find out...this might be much to explain. Oh!

And of course, that he was clean enough, but from Bijou that had been clear.  
Unable to hold herself any longer, she felt her eyes roll and a white flash as she came harder than she had before with Cherry, and felt her cherry go as she leaked onto Batti’s face, who seemed halfway between struggling and appealed.

\- - - -- --

“Well, you got your treat. Now shut up and help me make it go back!” Blossom complained, the voice component of her spell losing its fade and making her sound more masculine and aggrieved.

“Shh, master, it will go by itself. It’s not (quite) morning yet.”

“I enjoyed that thoroughly, you know. Every bit of it. And I think she did too, judging by that glowing smile on her as I tucked her into bed”.

“She fell asleep after she came, I barely got her down from there without knocking a skull or hoof out”.

“Well, heavy eaters are also often heavy sleepers,” Wranglum gaffed.

“Yes…”

And as morning came, and they escaped, Bijou none the wiser to Batti’s where abouts, still so very tired from all that...they went in to the woods and round to the basement on the far side of the building.

And as the sun came, Blossom felt herself disappear forever. Once again, fillies would ask questions. But this time, she had accepted it. It was all okay.

Back in the mirror, just as normal. Nothing had happened, just good memories and a lot of questions. It was all back to status quo.

Except for some evidence left behind, a tired Lynn the next morning, and...some pictures. Batti, you naughty, where did you get that camera??

“BATTIWIGS! Answer me!”

“The camera, sir?”

“Noo...the dust bunny. WHAT are you doing!?” he shouted.

“Saving it”, Batti shrugged.

“Rude, you didn’t ask! Besides, that’s evidence that could be held against us! Get rid of it at once, you flying flapping fool!”

Battiwigs began to fly off outside into the Mystical Woods, to store the camera in the caves just outside the reach of Wrangum’s prison, where he might see it but not reach it due to the prison’s magic confinement. How very sneaky….

“BATT-IIII-WIIIIIGS!”

  
FIN

EPILOGUE

The dark figure of the old Petunia stood tall on Battiwigs as she rode her thick ass on his rodent cock, not letting him rest a second.

Her thick cheeks went slap as she smacked the ground and her thighs into Batti’s, angry as hell.

“Now I am never going to be able to do that again! Good job, you idiot!”

“Heh, well, maybe this body’s a bit heavy but I think I like it more, Master…”

“Shut up, Batti, you won’t get anything lighter than this, this is your damn punishment...uh…”  
“Well, I sure like my punishment then. Better go do it again…”

“How does it feel getting fucked by your own boss?” Petunia snarled as she slammed down on him, harder and harder and faster and faster, until the floors of the stone basement were thudding.

“Pretty good actually...ah...although...that happens all the time”...

“Then I’m not doing it hard enough”, (s)he roared, as Petunia tried her best to make it painful for Batti and forced her pussy down harder on his cock, unable to erect anything but pleasure out of the happy and very unapologetic bat.

“You will pay for this…”

“I like this payment, can we have some more of it”

“Silence, peasant! I chose this for me, not for you!”

“Because you like being the one on top, or because you want me taking the reins, eh?”

Petunia pinned Batti down by the wings.

“Listen, fool, little brats like you don’t get to make the rules. No cameras, no bunnies, no bunny ears, understand? What happened last time was a disaster”, her words understated by all the juices coming out of her as she fucked Batti with the force of an earthquake, clapping fur loud enough to wake the whole academy.

“I think she liked it, you know” Batti smiled simperingly, “Maybe we should do it again”

“And get even more fucked!? What are you thinking???”

“I sure want to fuck you more, that’s for sure”, he jibed, as he grabbed Petunia by the waist and sides with his claws, and began moving her back and forth on his mast, then gyrating her thick hips around. “You put on a lot of weight, Wrangy, are you trying to impress Bella or is just for me?”

“I do as I want, Battiwigs. And do NOT call me that-”

Batti suddenly began thrusting himself, and Petunia found herself unable to speak as Batti slammed into her twice as strong as she had been pounding down onto him.

Aside a wailing “uh-h-h-hu-u…”

Batti felt Petunia cum all over his dick, and, using the extra lube, began slamming even harder. “You know, that bunny taught me a few tricks..”

“Wh-d-y-me-...”

Batti was destroying Petunia’s insides now as he twisted her guts out before spraying his battish cum all over inside her, coating her walls and splashing into her uterus.

“Lucky a bat can’t get a filly pregnant… I think”

“With this new magic I can,” the now gloating ‘Tiwigs smiled.

“What!?” Petunia gasped, as she sheepishly glared down and realized she felt swolled.

“I’m going to get you soooo pregnant”, Batti laughed, rubbing a finger to the jizz he had made onto Petunia’s no-longer-so-clean-and-soft chest and belly off their splashed groins.

“BATTIW-”

But once again, Batti began sliding up and into her tank of an abdomen and a sopping wet fillypussy, and she was unable to speak again as he kept on fucking her and soaking her inside in his cum all night long…

FINITO


End file.
